


Mist Removed & Demigods Discovered

by MyDeathTherapy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Goode High School (Percy Jackson), Light Angst, M/M, Mist (Percy Jackson), Sad Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDeathTherapy/pseuds/MyDeathTherapy
Summary: after the giant war Gaia poisoned Hecate and weakened the mist. Now everybody knows about the Greek/Roman gods. watch and learn how our favourite hero deals with this dilemma.OrPercy really doesnt want to deal with highschool students, especially ones with pretty eyes.





	1. First Times

Today has been the worst day of my life-No scratch that, that was Tarturus, but it's still pretty bad.

Hecate has just contacted us and told us that the mist has been gone for a month without anyone realizing.  
The worst part is mortals hate us but are to scared to do anything because of the gods.  
They made that perfectly clear when they told us. Since the satyrs needed the mist to find demigods and its gone now, demigods have to go search for them, and i'm part of the chosen group Of course, i'm Percy Jackson why wouldn't I get chosen.

I have to keep a low profile in order to not get suspicious. the worst part is I have to go back to Goode high, *Sigh*  my friend Andrew is still there, but Rachel's not.  
  And I thought I could finally get a break after the Giant war.I guess not.

 

I wake up to light shining on my face and hear my mom shout "PERCY, BREAKFAST" that one sentence made me bolt out of bed.

I wore dark navy blue-almost black- jeans with my orange camp Half-blood shirt and a black hoodie.

I wear a pair of Black and white converse. I run downstairs and sit down. "Morning, whats for breakfast" she looks at me with a smile and hands me a plate of heaven."Blue waffles, don't drown them Percy"  
I smile and put 2x more syrup then a normal person should be aloud. Paul-my Step-Dad- walks in and says "Percy, ready for school?"  "I...I guess so"

Percy walked into the school with his hood up and head down. He remembered what the gods said to him before he left. "Make yourself as inconspicuous as possible".

He sighed, wondering how this could've happened. Instead of drowning in Self pity he decided to go get his schedule.   
As he walked into the office he recognized a kid sitting in the chairs. Percy froze staring at the kid, which he now recognized as Andrew, one of his best friends before he got kidnapped.   
When Andrew looked over to him he quickly turned to the office desk, trying to hide his face from his old friend. It's not that he didn't want to say hi, it's just that he was worried about his opinion on demigods, and he really doesn't want to find out his only friend here turns out to hate his guts.

Percy sighed and walked up to the secretary's desk, waiting patiently for her to look up.   
When she did, she gave him a small smile and said "how can I help you?" He replied "I just need my schedule miss" she gave him another small smile before asking for his name.

Percy froze like a statue, realizing that Andrew was listening. He sighed and got ready as he whispered," Jackson, Percy" he saw Andrew do a double take, and he would have laughed if he weren't so nervous. He had a feeling this year would be different them any year of school he's had as Andrew slowly got up to confront him.   
Percy stood still as Andrew slowly took off his hood, staring wide eyed. "Hey Andrew.."

 


	2. What....

"What"  
"..."  
"WHAT"  
"Shhh Andrew you're making a scene"  
"I'm making a scene? You're the one who disappeared for a year with no warning and left me worrying! I thought you were hurt! Or worse, dead!" Andrew had a pained look as he finished his rant.

Percy looked up into Andrew's eyes- can't believe he's still taller than me-  
"..I'm sorry" Percy said as he looked down, not being able to look into his eyes while saying the words he seemed to say so often it hurt. Andrew sighed and seemed to soften as he looked at Percy, thinking he looked quite a lot like a baby seal.

Andrew sighed again"just..just tell me why"   
 _oh no_ Percy thought as he tried to find a way to say he was a demigod who got kidnapped by Hera the goddess and taken to a Roman camp and had to go on a quest to save the world from your great grandmother who also happens to be mother earth.

"Andrew I need to tell you something. Im.." Percy took a deep breath "I'm a demigod and I had to go on a quest to save the world..." 

Percy glanced up and saw Andrew staring down at him with his mouth open, and Percy started getting nervous and couldn't help but blurt out "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you" that seemed to break Andrew out of his shock as he choked out

"oh..oh my God. I can't believe you're a demigod. Wait, who's your dad?" "...Poseidon"  
"Oh"  
"yeah.."   
"Does that mean you have water powers?"  
Percy dragged Andrew out of the office and into a empty staircase and quickly changed the subject  
"I'm looking for demigods to bring to my camp. We used to have satyrs do it but since the mist was removed we have to find them. I could use your help.."   
Andrew looked into Percy's eyes and said seriously 

"I'll do anything I can to help" Percy smiled up at Andrew "I've really missed you"

Andrew looked at him and smiled while he pulled Percy into a hug. "I've missed you too Perce"


	3. Clichés

"Where's my locker?"  
Andrew checked the slip where the number and code is and his face lit up "your locker is one away from mine!"Percy smiled and replied "that's awesome! We can see each other every morning!"

I really did miss him Percy thought.

It was strange, walking around Goode after everything that's happened. It feels normal. But it's also not. It hasn't been since the mist was removed.

There are posters everywhere about us, and how we're dangerous. we protect them from monsters, but they don't seem to care. There are also training classes for people who want to learn how to fight off or protect others from monsters.

It's nice, how they immediately want to find a way to protect after finding out about monsters.

Percy breaks out of thought when Andrew nudges him and says "are you gonna tell anyone else?" Percy actually looked a bit nervous when he replied " I was actually supposed to keep a low profile, to find demigods... Zeus won't like that I told you. But what's he gonna do, zap me with lightning?" Percy laughs nervously before suddenly stopping and looking up. "Oh." "What?"

Percy felt his breath escape him as he stares at the poster on the wall. In big bold words it spells "demigods are not human".  He was told these were going to be here, he just didn't expect to see one so soon.

Andrew saw Percy staring at something, and quickly glanced over, and couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness wash over him at the bold letters. He couldn't imagine how Percy is feeling,  with demigods just being revealed, and already people are trying to pick fights.

Percy watches as Andrew storms up to the poster and rips it off the wall, balling it up into a ball and stuffing it in his pocket

"It's okay Perce, they're just trying to stir fights"

Percy nods slowly and takes a deep breath and says "So, what classes do we have together?"

Andrew smiled and slung an arm around Percy's shoulder while he started to ramble about all the things Percy missed while he was gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Short But its all I could get out :/


	4. The Introduction

It's been a week since I've been back at Goode, and it seems things still haven't changed. It's still a very artsy school, and everybody's still judgmental.   
I don't say this much, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid people will find out I'm a demigod and won't look at me the same.

I have the Roman and Greek camps as my family, and I don't need this one high-school to like me- but i just wish they would be more understanding for people still figuring out they're lives as demigods and as teenagers.

I never really got a chance to figure out that last one, I don't want the same to happen to anyone else.

I sigh, and with a final breath, walk into my classroom 

 

Paul-Mr. Blofis- was at the front, waiting for everyone to arrive when he sees me and winks.  
I don't understand until I see the board. It takes me a bit to understand but it says 'Roman And Greek Mythology/history'

Okay. Wow. I get excited but also nervous. What if someone asks how I know all this stuff. I chew my lip between my teeth and I'm deep in though when I feel a tap on my shoulder.  
It's Andrew. I feel my breath escape me as I look at him. He's been so nice and understanding. I hear the bell ring as the last few seats start filling out

"Okay, today we're going to start the introduction of Greek/Roman Mythology..."


	5. History Vs Myth

"As everyone knows, Greek and Roman gods have been revealed recently, and with that comes the history of how they came to be.  
   
There are many stories of them, with each one being slightly different.  
 In this unit, we will be going over which stories are true, and what has recently been happening in that world"

At that Paul looked right at Percy and smiled, a knowing look in his eyes before continuing

Andrew sneaked a glance at Percy's face,  
"Hey Perce, you okay? You're getting really red" asked Andrew with a worried look on his face

Percy gave Andrew a sad smile and replied  
"He's going to talk about why I was gone for most of the year"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

They both tune back into what Paul is saying

"-And that is why we're going to do a couple exercises so I can get a grasp of what you all know"

Andrew walks up to the front and grabs two work sheets for Percy and himself.

Walking back he reads it over and notices that most of the questions are just asking what students know of Greek mythology/History and what concepts they need a better understanding of.

"Hey Percy"

Without looking away from his work page, Percy answers in a distracted tone "Yeah?"

"Can I copy your work?"

Percy laughs and finally looks over at Andrew.  
"Never thought I'd hear that. Annabeth would have a field day"

Andrew looks at Percy curiously, "Who's Annabeth?" Percy's face turns fond and he replies   
"Someone I met at camp. Child of Athena"

Andrew studies Percy's face and feels something akin to jealously stir in his gut.

'Stop it, they're probably just friends'  
Andrew shakes the thoughts out of his head and turns back to his work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the story! I work off inspiration from comments and would really appreciate seeing your opinion


	6. Discomfort

As they each work on the worksheets, Andrew notices Mr. Blofis Walking towards them. He sneaks a glance at Percy and sees him absorbed in his work, which is definitely a first for him.

Andrew smiles at the thought, and continues staring at Percy until he hears someone clear their throat and looks up to see Mr. Blofis. Luckily he's not watching him, and instead, watching Percy. 

Percy looks up and sees Paul-Mr. Blofis- watching him with a fond smile.

"Hey Perce. I was hoping I could speak to you in the hall for a sec?"

Percy gives him a nervous smile "Sure Pau- I mean Mr. Blofis."

As they walk into the hall Percy turns to Paul and asks "Soooo, what are we 'speaking' about?"

"I just want to tell you it's okay if you don't feel like you can sit through the retelling of your quests. I can put you in a different room and do some work separately. I don't want you to have to relieve more than you have to." Paul finished with a worried look.

Percy smiled, and felt something warm in his chest as Paul continues to watch him for any signs of discomfort.

After taking a deep breath Percy says "It's okay, I need to get used to people talking about it. Thanks for worrying about me, Paul" Percy finishes hesitantly.

Paul Gives Percy a warm smile and claps his back while saying "No problem Perce. Besides, It's my job."

As they enter the classroom Percy smiles and walks back to his seat next to Andrew.

 


End file.
